


Awestruck

by jacksparrow589



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Co-Conspirators, F/M, Gen, Mild Shirbert, Shirbert, a bit of hurt/comfort in there, train ride ruminations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589
Summary: A little trip inside some of the unseen (and seen) moments of the daring train caper, and the somber return to Avonlea in episode 10 of season 2. Just some Shirbert ruminations, with each realizing a bit just how amazing the other is.





	Awestruck

Gilbert wasn't sure he was seeing it correctly. His classmates were... hopping a freight car? What would possess them? It couldn't be...

He opened the window to get a better look. That had been Diana and Ruby... and now Moody and Cole. And where that eclectic group was, there had to be—yes, there was Anne, poking her head out of the freight car. Wonders truly never ceased where Anne Shirley Cuthbert was concerned. He popped his head back into the car. He had the ride to Charlottetown to think it over, but (and the thought that Anne might be rubbing off on him a little here was strangely cheering) he had to know what was going on.

* * *

Of course Anne would have the audacity to ask him what _he_ was doing when _she_ was the one who'd stowed away in a freight car and convinced her accomplices to do the same. Of _course_.

“You first,” Gilbert countered, automatically holding out a hand for Anne to grab onto as she hopped down onto the platform. Cole jumped down behind her and handed Diana and Ruby down, then got out of Moody's way as he sat down and slid out of the car, rather than risking a jump.

With the rest of the group behind them, Gilbert listened as Anne gave him the quick gist of it: they'd come to purchase lightbulbs to very clearly demonstrate for the townsfolk of Avonlea why Miss Stacy was the teacher they needed.

“And you decided hopping a freight car was the way to go?” he asked incredulously.

Anne merely shrugged and smiled with just a touch of mischief in it. “Needs must.” She quickly sobered. “And you?”

Gilbert just as quickly told her about how he had done the wrong thing and was now trying to do the right thing by Bash, and how unsure he was that it would be in time enough to matter. He had to smile a bit at Anne's all-too-self-aware apology advice.

“Well, good luck with your mission to save Miss Stacy!” he told her as they got ready to part ways. Then, feeling the need to express his admiration, he added, “I can't believe you hopped a freight!” He could, sort of, but only insofar as a not-insignificant part of Anne's charm was constantly doing the unexpected, and surprising herself with it as well.

“Me, neither,” Anne agreed with a giddy smile. She stopped to wait for the others as Gilbert continued on. “See you on the other side of the war.”

“See you,” Gilbert replied before turning and walking away.

Behind him, he could swear he heard Cole say loud enough to be heard over the engine, “You know Gilbert has a crush on you, right?”

Gilbert very nearly froze in his tracks, all thought of his own mission very temporarily fleeing his mind to wait for Anne's reaction with equally crushing hope and fear.

Thankfully, Anne being, well, Anne, he didn't have to wait long.

“_What?!_” She sounded... almost offended. Certainly shocked and very much like she couldn't believe what she was hearing, and Gilbert himself wasn't quite sure which way he wanted that to go yet. “No he doesn't!”

Well, that hurt just a little bit, but he had to chuckle.

“Say hello to Aunt Jo for me, and _it's not true!_”

Gilbert was immensely thankful to be around the corner when he started laughing in earnest. It lasted for only a few seconds, as he knew he had to scramble before Cole reached him. While Cole was clearly supportive, Gilbert wasn't sure he wanted to be discussing his feelings for Anne with anyone at this stage, given that he could barely talk about them with the one person who'd already tried.

Bash...

Gilbert strode with purpose, once again filled with the resolve to make it right.

* * *

Anne couldn't believe Cole was really staying behind!

It made sense, of course. It would really be the best thing for him, but losing the fastest friend she'd made outside of Diana still hurt immensely.

They could, of course, write, and even visit. It was more than Gilbert had been able to do, she supposed.

“_You know Gilbert has a crush on you, right?”_

Anne hoped her cheeks weren't flushed, but she could always claim it was from crying rather than from embarrassment. Diana had held her hand for the first few minutes of their journey, but she'd settled back into her own thoughts after a while. Ruby had abandoned her spot by Anne's side to go chat with Moody “And to make sure he doesn't wreck another set of light bulbs...” she'd added dryly, though it was clear she was just as upset as the other two girls and looking to avoid it, and neither of them had the heart to point out to her that Gilbert had taken charge of the delicate cargo.

As such, Gilbert appeared with the box of bulbs only moments later. He held it in his lap with one hand, and gently squeezed Anne's shoulder with the other. He'd just about let go when Anne grabbed his hand and squeezed back briefly before letting go. She hoped he wasn't looking over at her. Her cheeks were definitely flushed now. The casual gesture of comfort had been nothing more than friendly, she was sure, but Cole's words echoed round and round in her head.

He'd said nothing about what he thought Anne felt for Gilbert, but how could he? Anne was sure she'd said much more about what of Gilbert annoyed her than of anything she actually liked about him. But she was very sure Cole wouldn't have talked to Gilbert, either—he'd gotten this crazy notion just by studying him.

Maybe he was wrong—no, he had to be wrong!—but Cole had proven quite empathetic.

So, why hadn't he remarked on Anne's feelings?

Probably because he trusted her to know herself, but the trouble was, Anne so often felt like she didn't know herself. One of her defining traits was being a bit mercurial.

Another was caring—_loving_—with her whole heart.

She cared so much. She'd cared when he'd left and when he'd written, and she'd definitely cared when he'd returned...

A fresh wave of guilt washed over her. She'd just left a friend behind (albeit where he belonged), and here she was, mooning over Gilbert Blythe like she was Ruby!

Anne's eyes welled, and she pulled her handkerchief out of her sleeve, catching the tail end of a sympathetic but assessing glance from Gilbert.

“H-how did it go?” she asked, wanting to distract herself.

Gilbert smiled, though it was touched with sadness. “You were right. A little apology goes a long way.”

Anne had to smile just a bit at her own words being given back to her. She certainly had to admit that Gilbert matched her measure for measure in many ways. “Is Bash returning soon, then?” she asked, just a little confused.

“After he and Mary get married, yes,” he answered.

Anne gasped in surprise and let out a small squeal. “Bash is getting married?!” she asked as quietly as she could. “Tell me everything!”

* * *

Gilbert had offered to take the bulbs home with him, since there was admittedly nobody else around to question their presence.

They'd tried to concoct a story as he'd walked her back to Green Gables, but had eventually just settled on “a day with friends”, and Anne would tell the Cuthberts the full truth of it after Miss Stacy's position was secured. Gilbert's presence at least lent credence to nothing untoward happening, responsible as he was, Anne was forced to admit aloud. Gilbert had merely smiled, but she'd seen the mischief in it.

It was interesting, having him as a co-conspirator, but it not unpleasant and Anne knew in her heart that at the end of the day, if you wanted anyone on your side, it was Gilbert Blythe. “I may have to involve you in my next caper,” she told him earnestly. “With your steadfastness and my daring, anything and everything feels possible.”

Gilbert stared at Anne for a moment as if taken aback, but his expression was otherwise unreadable to her.

“It's not to say I think you're wicked! That would mean I am, too!” Anne was back to flustered now. “It's just... nice to work together.”

Gilbert thought for a moment, then grinned and nodded. “I'd be honored to join in.”

Anne laughed. How he hadn't gotten the joke the first time, she didn't know, though she supposed she'd sounded enough like she meant it, and to a certain point, she had.

They'd arrived at Green Gables.

“Until tonight,” Gilbert said.

“Until tonight,” Anne repeated, smiling up at him.

Gilbert turned and left, and Anne skipped inside, ready to save the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Gee, don't think too hard, Anne. You might actually realize how you feel about him!
> 
> Gilbert almost certainly couldn't have actually heard Cole at the train station (though he might have been able to hear Anne's "WHAT?!"), but it made for a cute moment, so in it went.


End file.
